Chapter 1: Do Demons Dream?
by 13BeauBeau13
Summary: Following the end of Black Butler season 2 we follow Sebastian and Ciel on their journey for something they thought was impossible! Follow them on an adventure that will change their lives! My friends and I couldn't stand what happened at the end of Season 2 :o So here we are finishing it!
1. Chapter 1: Do Demons Dream?

"Ciel!"

Ciel turned at the familiar voice that he has heard plenty of times, yet every time he hears it he still turns around in surprise. Lady Elizabeth was just a blonde and pink blob to Ciel at the moment as she lunged herself at the Earl.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel exclaimed as he opened his arms to stop himself from falling. Elizabeth wrapped her constricting arms around Ciel and let loose a cute laugh.

"I can't breathe!" Ciel exclaimed as he gasped for air. Elizabeth loosened her grip and pulled back to look at the Earl. Ciel sighed with relief when he could finally breathe.

"Ciel! There's a ball tonight at the Viscount's house!" She exclaimed while her eyes widened in excitement.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Ciel asked with a face that could out-bore boredom. When Elizabeth saw his expression she let go and took a step back. Her face immediately changed from ecstatic excitement to a face of broken dreams. Tears started to pour from her eyes.

"Why are you so mean to me Ciel!?" She exclaimed with anger and sorrow and began to sob. Ciel jumped back a bit with his mouth gaping open. He looked around for Sebastian, for answers. Sebastian stood there expressionless, facing forward, as if he was oblivious to the whole ordeal.

Ciel sighed and turned to look at Elizabeth who was half way to the entrance. Ciel quickly jogged over and grabbed Elizabeth's hand as it was flying backwards. Elizabeth turned immediately, tears rushing down her face and a small sob coming from her. She looked at Ciel and immediately stopped.

"Lady Elizabeth, will you accompany me to the ball tonight?" The Earl asked as he went on one knee while holding Elizabeth's hand, his face full of love and kindness.

"Oh Ciel! I would love to!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she threw herself at Ciel. Ciel embraced her as he stood up with her still in his arms. Though Ciel couldn't see it, Sebastian had a small smirk on his face.

Ciel woke with a start as he sat up. He was sweating and panting heavily. He brought his knees up and rested his elbows on them as he rubbed his head with his hands. He closed his eyes hard and thought _'since when do demons dream?'_


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You?

A knocking came to the Earl's chambers as he was dully staring at the newspaper. He looked up as Sebastian entered the room. Sebastian carried a shining silver tray at his shoulder as he walked towards Ciel. He placed the tray on the Earl's desk. A look of shock spread over Ciel's face.

"Who is this from?" He asked, a bit of panic echoing in his voice. Since Ciel was turned into a demon after the fatal battle between Sebastian and Claude they have been hiding out in a remote area of Scotland miles from civilization. This is the first time the Earl had received a letter since moving into his new home.

"I do not know bochan," Sebastian began. "There was a knocking on the door and when I answered it, this letter was lying on the floor."

Ciel scowled as he took his letter opener and cut the wax sealing off the mysteriously intriguing envelope. He placed the letter opener on the desk as he slowly opened the flap. Ciel lifted the paper out of the envelope and opened it.

'Ciel Phantomhive,

It would be my pleasure if you were to be a guest at a ball I am hosting this weekend. It is a costume ball, so please dress up to your liking. My address is written on the envelope.

Sincerely,

N.D '

Ciel slammed the letter on the desk and stood up. His hair was covering eyes, but as he looked up they were revealed. His eyes went from their usual navy blue to a vibrant red. Ciel took the envelope and turned it around to see the address of the sender; it was a blank envelope. He was about to crumple it up when letters and numbers began to appear on the envelope. Ciel gasped and dropped the letter as the address appeared. When it was finished Ciel picked the envelope up and looked at in shock.

Ciel looked up and saw that Sebastian was taken aback, but not on the level that he was. He flung the envelope at Sebastian who caught it between his pointer and middle finger.

"Sebastian… Find out who this person is!" Ciel snarled. He had his hands flat on the desk and a frustrated look splayed across his face. Sebastian glided towards Ciel and bowed with one hand by his side and the other across his chest.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered. He stood up and swiftly exited, leaving the Earl helplessly staring at the letter.

"Who are you...?" Ciel muttered with concern. This person knows who he is, what else do they know? They must know more than Ciel would like them to. He picked up the letter and crumbled it up. He threw it in the fireplace and watched as the paper went from a creamy white to a charcoal grey. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Knock

Sorry guys for the late update . I had a couple crazy weeks of studying for my AP exams and ten million other things! Thanks for your reviews :) I appreciate them!

Ciel sat on the edge of his bed, his arms spread behind him to comfortably support him. He looked down as he watched Sebastian lace up his boots. He became intrigued with the swiftness of Sebastian's hands as he easily laced his boots. Sebastian glanced up and caught Ciel's eyes.

"Are you fascinated with my hands…bochan?" Sebastian asked slowly. Ciel's eyes widened and his cheeks began flush.

Ciel quickly cleared his throat "No, it's just that now the laces will be uneven the way you tied my boots. A butler like you should have noticed that." He answered while slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, yes bochan. I shall fix this immediately." Sebastian said, a small smirk spreading over his face as he began to un-lace the Earl's boots. Once Sebastian finished Ciel's last boot the Earl approached the mirror to see what exactly Lady Elizabeth had picked out for him for the ball tonight.

Ciel stepped in front of the mirror and once he saw the figure staring back at him he sighed and slumped his shoulders. He quickly straightened up and gently rubbed his head.

"So this is what Elizabeth has me wearing tonight?" Ciel asked in slight hoped that Sebastian would answer 'Of course not bochan, this is your actual outfit for tonight' as he pulled out the Earl's ever so familiar blue outfit. Unfortunately for Ciel, Sebastian did not answer but stood with his hands at his side awaiting an order from Ciel.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't keep Lady Elizabeth waiting." Ciel sighed as he turned away from the mirror and made his way to the door.

Sebastian opened the door and slightly bowed as the Earl walked through.

Ciel opened his eyes and found that he lying in his bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. _Why do I keep on dreaming? I'm not supposed to… maybe I should talk to Sebastian about this. I don't want to seem stupid in front of him though…_

The Earl threw off his covers and hopped out of bed. He walked silently towards the door. He opened it and peaked out to see if Sebastian was awake at this time of night. Seeing no one Ciel walked out and headed down the hallway. His eyes easily adjusted to the darkness.

He took a left and headed towards the foyer. He headed down the spiral entrance and towards the front door. Ciel at this point had no control over his body; he didn't know what he was doing. He just wanted to go back upstairs and attempt to sleep. Something kept pulling him towards the door.

He stopped right in front of the door and examined it. It was a regular door for Ciel's standards. It was made out of expensive wood and had some elegant chiseling's on it.

Ciel slowly raised his hand to the door handle. Just as he placed his hand on the metal knob a knocking came from the other side.


	4. Chapter 4: A Rose By Any Other Name

Sorry for the late entry, school is ending and chaos ensues me nonstop! Thanks for the reviews :) Much appreciated :)

Ciel stared wide eyed at the door, his hand remained unmoving on the doorknob. Who was knocking on the door? Ciel looked down at his hands and tried to turn the knob but his hand wouldn't move. What was happening to him?

"Bochan?" Asked a familiar voice that calmed every nerve Ciel's body.

Ciel turned around to see Sebastian not too far away with his hands behind his back. Ciel let go of the doorknob, his hands falling to his side.

"Are you trying to take over my job, bochan?" Sebastian asked, his head slightly cocked to the side. Ciel blushed and attempted to answer but with no avail.

"A butler who can't answer a door when someone knocks is not worth his salt." Sebastian said as he glided past the Earl and opened the door.

Ciel watched closely as his butler answered the door. Ciel looked confused when he saw that no one was there. Did he answer the door too late? The Earl walked outside and looked around. He looked down and saw a single red rose petal. Ciel bent down and picked it up. He rubbed it between his fingers, it was slimy. He took the petal with his other hand and looked at his stained fingers.

He slowly raised the petal to his nose and sniffed. He jerked his hand away from his nose and dropped the petal. He turned to Sebastian with a look of concern on his face.

"What is it bochan?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"That, that petal is covered in human blood!"

Sebastian looked at the petal as it landed softly on the ground, picking up the slight _swoop_ as it disturbed the air around it. He pulled his handkerchief out of his breast pocket and went to pick up the bloody petal.

"Bochan, why don't you go and get some sleep," Sebastian commented as he slowly wrapped the petal up.

Ciel began his walk to the foyer, wishing that he didn't have to go to some stupid party. He entered the foyer and began to make his way downstairs when he heard the ever so familiar squeal from Lady Elizabeth.

"Ciel! You look ravishing!" She exclaimed as she ran up to him and grabbed his hands. Ciel sighed.

"If this is what you call ravishing," Ciel said as he looked down. (Sadly I am unfamiliar with describing the clothing of Ciel's times, but I found a picture that fits my imagination rather well, unfortunately it will not let me post a link but if you type in 'Ciel Phantomhive Outfits' in Google images it is the fifth picture over. He is dressed in red holding a skull. I am sorry^^').

"You don't like it?" Lady Elizabeth asked, the Earl could hear the tears in her voice.

"It's not that, it's just that, that I'm not used to parties," He quickly answered, spilling the first thing that popped into his head.

"It is time to leave Lady Elizabeth, we do not want to be too late for the party," Sebastian interjected. Ciel reminded himself to thank Sebastian later tonight for saving him.

"Oh! Sebastian, you are right! Let's go Ciel, better not be late!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and ran toward the carriage waiting outside. Ciel glanced back at Sebastian, but he wasn't there.


End file.
